The lady or the tiger
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: Based off of the story, the lady and the tiger. King Takahiro sends his younger brother's lover to be punished in the coliseum, where he can pick a door for the lady or the tiger. Just a short little one shot.


We were reading this story in English the other day so I just decided to do a Junjou version of the story. I might not get all of the details correct so I'm sorry if you've heard the story and I'm Inaccurate.

I don't own this plot, or junjou romantica.

Enjoy~!

•••••

There once was a kingdom long ago, ruled by king Takahiro. He was a barbaric and tyrannical king, with a thick skull. He never like to hear other peoples opinions and only followed his own rules. His rules were very strict and if anyone disobeyed him, they were punished to the extent of his law.

A criminal would be brought to trial and then taken to a coliseum. There they would stand in the center of the ring, surrounded by massive walls of people, cheering and shout, thirsty for blood shed. The king and his little brother, Misaki, sat back and watched as the punishment was held.

In the ring of the stadium, there were two very large doors, one on side. These doors would decide the criminals fate. Behind one door stood a tiger, waiting to rip and tear It's prey to bits. But behind the other door stood a beautiful blushing lady. If the criminal chose this this door, the lady would humbly walk out to be married to the criminal right then and there in front of everyone.

The crowd would cheer and celebrate as the criminal was rewarded by the beautiful new wife with a humble kiss. If the criminal were to pick the door with the lady, their whole life was to be ignored too.

It did not matter if he already had a wife and children, the man would be remarried no matter what. Most men believed that any man would be lucky to get married on the spot, but listen to me when I say most men.

-because when the kings brother, Misaki fell in love with a wealthy baker owner, Akihiko Usami, the king was so enraged that his brother would fall in love with a man, he sentenced Akihiko to trial.

Misaki begged and begged his older brother to spare his lover but to no use, Akihiko would have to go to the Coliseum. But the night before his trial, Akihiko slipped away to talk to his lover one last time. "Misaki, I will love you till the end of my days, whether that be tomorrow of forty years from now. I will always love you know matter what. If you tell me which door to pick, your can either spare me or kill me. You decide which way, my love." Akihiko kissed the young prince and went back to his home, leaving a crying Misaki to make up the decision.

Finally when morning came, the stadium was filled to its maximum with people. Misaki's palms were sweating and his knees were shaking. He was minutes away from choosing his lovers fate.

He knew all to well, which outcome was behind which door.

There was a very loud clanking and screeching noise when the to caters opened to revile Akihiko, shackled up. The croaked roared and Misaki's heart ached at the sight if his lover walking with his head hug low and his arms bound together. When Akihiko reached the center he waited a second before looking up at his lover for a direction. It was now or never.

If he chose the tiger, Akihiko would surely be killed mercilessly and the crowd would whoop and holler At the sight of blood like the barbarians they were. Akihiko would die in the ring, and Misaki wondered if his lover would forgive him and wait for him in heaven.

Then there was the option of the lady. If he chose the lady's door then he would never be able to be with his lover again. He would be married to a stranger lady, and be forced to live the rest of his days with her. There were no other options.

Time was running out and Takahiro stood up and his voice boomed. "Which door do you pick?" The crowd went silent and it made Misaki's stomach turn. Akihiko nodded and looked at his lover who much to his hesitation, pointed to his final answer.

Both outcomes made their hearts ache but in the end, Misaki had to choose his lovers fate. But let me stop your for a second to tell you that their love was the most powerful love anyone had felt. They truely loved one another so much it hurt. So I want you to tell me,

...Was it the lady or the tiger?


End file.
